Talk:2016 Puzzle/@comment-29581283-20160811032906
I don't know if I'm just really stupid and don't get what everyone is trying to do but, here's my theory: I don't think much has to do with decoding and encryptions. I believe there are some hidden messages using gematria, but cicada 3301 has the reputation of being the hardest puzzle out there so obviously you go in with the mindset that it's difficult, so all easy peasy explanations go out the window. But what if it truly has nothing to do with finding exact measurements of the tree limbs, maybe there are specific people meant for this... society? When I read what they posted on twitter: "The path lies empty, epiphany seeks the devoted. Liber primus is the way. It's words are the map, their meaning is the road and their numbers are the direction. Seek and you will be found." It's a riddle. Liber primus is the way = Everything in the following statement has to do with liber primus. The rest means; the words of liber primus somehow turn into runes. Runes' meanings will lead us to the right answer if you look in the directions the numbers provide. Seek and you will be found maybe only applies the the few that are physically and mentally ABLE to continue. The whole thing is philisophical, not mathmatical. It's simple, the "Liber Primus" is filled with ancient wisdom essentially solving why we are here and what our purpose in life is. Runes tell a story with their meaning, not mathematical sequence and random guessing. This earth isn't what you think it is, your life is not what you think it is, you aren't even what you think you are. Your entire life is a lesson that you will either learn from or fail at learning, causing you to relive the same misfortunes we all inevitably will have. You chose to inhabit the body you inhabited & the enviroment you would be in, in order to be one step closer to total enlightenment. Every religion is a smaller version of that belief system. For example: Christianity; Jesus Christ/God= Universe, your actions (good/bad) determine your outlife (Heaven or Hell). Islam: Allah= Universe, your actions (good/bad) determine your afterlife (Day of Judgement). Every religion has the same concept, but simply because our earth didn't have the technology to communicate and spread ideas when religion was being created; therefore, when we all collided, the conflict of "who's right?" arose forcing all types of miscunderstandings of why we're here. Each bible or karan or whatever your religion refers to it as is simply a story made up to promote good morals and an explanation to why we're all here. The answer is just way more simple, yet so much more complex (contradictory, I know). I just see all these people trying to decode the number of branches and the coordinates of the middle of africa without seeing the bigger picture and I think Cicada is for the people who are enlightened enough to see that, not who has the best decoding software.